


writing sins not tragedies

by curlyhairedgirl



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Fun, Tarlos - Freeform, Tarlos Relationship, Tumblr, Tumblr Creative Bingo, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedgirl/pseuds/curlyhairedgirl
Summary: This is a multi-chapter fic, based on Person A-Person B posts on tumblr but, for tarlos. Chapters will be unconnected. I'll post the og ideas in each chapter.Enjoy!Tittle is inspired byI Write Sins Not Tragediesby Panic! at the Disco.current: TK and Carlos are fighting. TK doesn't know any Spanish. Carlos is fluent.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. no worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP No Worries  
> Person A: What did you do?
> 
> Person B: Why do you think I did something?
> 
> Person A: *sighs* If I see your face on the news tomorrow for some shit, I’m getting the reward money for myself.
> 
> Person B: *sweating* No need to worry about that,I didn’t do anything…
> 
> Person A: *looks at B*
> 
> Person B: …
> 
> Person B: *takes tv and runs*
> 
> [original post on tumblr.](https://otpnerd.tumblr.com/post/186843191341/otp-no-worries)

It was late afternoon, and Carlos was at home. His sift was… interesting, and he was looking forward to just lay in bed and never get up for the rest of the day. Maybe for the rest of the week.

The moment he's up to move from the couch into his and TK's bedroom, he hears the front door getting unlocked. What he sees next has him almost in shock, _almost._

TK is in front of him, in his uniform, covered in paint. _A lot of paint._

Carlos raises an unimpressed brow towards him, getting up while he's asking, "what did you do?"

TK at first does not speak. He stares at his fiancé, wide-eyed, shock written all over his face. "I thought you were still at work" were TK's first words. They were so soft spoken, that if Carlos was not at the same area, he would not listen what he said for sure.

Finally, after the shock wears away, he straights up, clearing his throat, "Why do you think I did something? What makes you think that?"

"TK you're seriously covered in paint." He stops himself, and sighs, "If I see your face on the news tomorrow for some shit, I’m getting the reward money for myself."

"No need to worry about that, I didn't do anything…"

Carlos is looking at him.

_Silence._

Before Carlos gets the chance to say anything, TK grabs the TV from their living room and runs towards their bedroom like his life is depending on it.

"I'm too tired for this." were Carlos' last words, before he shakes his head and sighs, heading towards their bedroom as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and yell at me or whatever you'd like on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glitch-ditch-canonbitch)


	2. after midnight thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine #184
> 
> *texting*
> 
> Person A: what if the g in gif is silent?
> 
> Person B: go the fuck to sleep.
> 
> Person A: what gif i dont want to?
> 
> Person B: *read at 1:20 am*
> 
> [original post on tumblr.](https://cream-cheese-and-bagels.tumblr.com/post/181081709990/imagine-184-texting-person-a-what-if-the-g-in)

The first time Carlos heard his phone beeping due to a notification he received, he cursed the time and place he did not put it on silence in the first place. It was past 3AM and Carlos just wanted to have some decent sleep, before waking up for work earlier this morning. He believed by ignoring it, it will stop eventually but, no such luck. The moment it vibrated again, leaving the familiar sound it makes every time he has a new message, he grabs it, his mouth leaving a loud groan, wincing a little due to the screen's bright light. 

**TK:** babe

 **TK:** i just realized something. 

**TK:** what if the g in gif is silent? 

Carlos, being half asleep, sighed while shaking his head. _It's too early for this._

 **Carlos:** go the fuck to sleep TK. 

**TK:** what gif i don't want to?

_read at 3:14AM_

With a loud sign Carlos tossed his phone back into his night stand, putting it on silence this time, leaving TK on read. He went back to sleep in no time. _He should deal with this in the morning._

 **TK:** rude. 

**TK:** see you tomorrow, sleep well. love you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and yell at me or whatever you'd like on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glitch-ditch-canonbitch)


	3. ¡Te Odio!

Today's call was tough. The 126 had it rough, while the police officers tried their best to keep the nosy people as far away as possible so the firefighters could do their jobs with ease. Several cars were crushed together, some of the drivers were in good condition, one was not doing so good, all of this caused due to a drunk driver's mistake.

Things were going smooth, however. Until they weren't. What happened afterwards was unexpected, causing the 126 being more alerted than before. A flammable liquid was released by the force of the collision, which caused one of the cars, that was away from the others due to the force it got from the hit, was caught on fire, and eventually explode The driver was secured, although one of the people that was there was too close, way too close, trying to see what was going on, his full attention on his phone, filming the scene, having no idea what was happening to the car beside him. When TK turned his head to check if everything was okay, trying to free a poor woman that was trapped inside her car, thankfully stable, at the same time, his eye caught Carlos walking by, checking if everyone there were safe. The last minute Carlos caught the poor man, bringing him into safety, his back on the car while it exploded. Despite the fact the officer was far from it, he felt the heat of the explosion, too close to his own body. _TK knew this was a close call._

Once Carlos dropped the poor man to Michelle, agreeing to her that he will be next to be checked, he caught himself leaving Marjan doing the rest of the work, once he was sure she could handle it by herself. What he did afterwards, caught him and the police officer on guard.

"What the hell were you thinking?". You see, in reality, he and Carlos were not on the best terms everytime they interacted with each other. Even though his crew, _his own father_ , kept telling him that Carlos was a good and decent guy, TK did not buy any of that because, according to him, _there was something of with the guy._

"Do you know dangerous, how reckless that was?" TK was furious and he could not explain the reason why.

"I was just doing my job TK." Carlos' calmness only made him more furious. "Yeah, one that could have cost you your own damn life. Have you thought about that? I guess not."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Who told you I do? I don't care!"

"Good, because I don't care either!"

"Well then, I'm glad we're on the same page!"

"¡Te amo!"

"I 'te amo' you too!", after practically screaming at Carlos his last words, throwing his hands up on the air, TK stormed off, not caring for the long stares people where giving them, heading towards the damaged cars, trying desperately to find anything he can do to seem occupied.

"I though you two hated each other." Mateo, who had overheard the fight they had, said after approaching where TK was standing.

"We do."

"Do you know what 'te amo' means?"

TK was now giving him a puzzled look, "yeah, it means 'I hate you'."

"Actually no, 'I hate you' is 'te odio'. 'te amo' means 'I love you'. After that, TK was looking at him like a second head was planted on his neck. "Are you okay?"

Before Mateo even got the chance to have a proper answer, TK stormed of, running towards Carlos' location like his life was depending on it. If, in the end, he grabbed Carlos, in the middle of his check up from Michelle, and kissed him breathless, it was nobody's business but, his.


End file.
